1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a tool stand and, more particularly, to a safe tool stand for easy storage and display of tools.
2. Related Prior Art
As disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 7,699,413 and Taiwanese Patent Publication No. 554811, a conventional tool stand includes a cabinet supported on casters. Thus, the cabinet can be moved around on the casters. The cabinet includes several drawers movably supported thereon. The drawers are used to store various tools. It is, however, difficult if not impossible to know what tools are stored in which drawer since the drawers are substantially identical to one another. Therefore, the drawers have to be opened one after another so that the tools contained therein can be observed and a needed tool can be taken from the related drawer for use. This is obviously inconvenient and takes precious time.
As disclosed in German Patent Publication No. 20002747, another conventional tool stand includes a base 6, a post 5 supported on the base 6, trays 1 pivotally connected to the post 5, a box 2 pivotally connected to the post 5 below the trays 1, two large wheels 7 connected to the base 6, and two casters 8 connected to the box 2. In a closed mode, the trays 1 and the box 2 are located over one another. The trays 1 and the box 2 can be pivoted around the post 5 to an opened mode in which the trays 1 and the box 2 are not over one another. It is easy to observe tools stored in the trays 1 and the box 2 when they are in the opened mode. There is however risk of a user stumbling over the wheels 7, which are located beyond the box 2.